The Adventures of Vanishing Whisper
by VanishingWhisper
Summary: Not everything In Equestria is sunshine and friendship. No...this is my life, a life of many hardships, enemies, and tragedies. This is the tale of Vanishing Whisper, the assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is Whisper, sending his very first story out to you guys tonight! This story is basically going to be the back-story of me! Hope you all enjoy and make sure to give a review if you like it, and follow me if you REALLY like it!

I don't own My Little Pony, it is property of Hasbro

Anyway, lets get to it~! -_Whisper~_

Our story begins in a small village, somewhere in southern Equestria. The moon was full, casting a soft glow upon the small village. No lights were on, making the village seem like it had lost its life for this night. There was only one place that still had an "Open" sign showing, all lights on. It was a local bar, and even at this late hour, you can still hear the roars of laughter, no doubt from the drunken souls within.

Inside this bar is the usual scene that happens most nights in the village: Ponies around the tables with friends having an enjoyable, and possibly needed, night out. A few could be seen with many empty hard cider bottles around them, still resting their heads on their fore-hooves, the typical drunkard, forgetting their problems with booze. The noise was a mixture of loud laughter, classical music from the bad playing on the small stage, and the soft "Clink" of glass touching glass.

"Ahahaha! And then I walked home without a scratch on me!" A large Earth pony says, taking another long drink from his cup. He had been recalling the time he had "Slain a entire camp of bandits" to his friends. They all laughed, not one of them sober. He was lying of course, and even if his friends believed him, none of them were going to remember most of what happened tonight.

"Bwahaha! You sure can tell a great story Blast!" One of the friends said, this one a Pegasus with a light green coat, and slightly darker mane. He, along with the rest of the group had a noticeable red tint on there face, a testament of how drunk they all were.

"Its true I swear! And after i got back to the village, they threw a party in my name!" The Earthie, now known as Blast, laughs again. Blast

The group laughed with him, chatting more about the adventures that they had, most, if not all were made up, each trying to impress the others. Blast seemed determined to out do them all.

"What about the time I saw Vanishing Whisper?" He says, fumbling with his empty cup. The friends stop laughing, looking at their friend in disbelief. "YOU saw Vanishing Whisper…? A-as in, the assassin, Whisper?" One of the ponies say "The one never caught? With the huge bounty on his head?"

He grins, liking this reaction "I sure did! I was walking to here actually, just a few days ago..I had just been into another village and was going to camp out for the night. As I set up my camp, the fire went out. Naturally with my amazing adventuring instincts, I brandished my sword, looking for my opponent."

The Stallion was obviously exaggerating, but with the amount of hard cider in all their systems, they were more accepting of this surely false tale. Unbeknown to them, a light chuckling is heard from a pony nearby, sipping his own drink, a non-alcoholic cider.

"Just as I was thinking it was nothing, a pony appeared in front of me, he was tall, taller than me, with dark eyes, and a blood red coat, streaks of black in his even darker red mane. It was like a demon…But I held no fear! I held up my sword and yelled my challenge to him!" Blast stands up, re-enacting his tall tale.

"He must have known who i was, because even he seemed to freeze in fear! So i took the chance to charge at him, taking a swipe at him with my sword! He just barely made it out of there, being only able to block and dodge my advances!" He says, getting much into it.

Most of the bar was listening, some starting to believe him. Had this common drunk actually seen Vanishing Whisper, a rising ranking assassin? Not many knows what he looks like, fewer live to tell the tale.

A unicorn gets up, a grin on his face as he makes his way slowly towards the table. His coat was a dark orange, just a bit lighter than the color of dirt. His mane was short and shaggy, a much lighter shade of orange, with streaks of a dark grey going through it. His tail was a dark grey, no orange in it at all, it was also quite short. His ocean blue eyes watch with humor as he observes the earth pony talk about his battle with the Assassin, Vanishing Whisper.

"Then, just as I held my blade at his throat, he used some sort of magic to teleport away, disarming me of my sword, the coward had taken my weapon, and hit me with the hilt of the weapon and ran!" He finished, puffing his chest out, showing a large bump on his head. The others in the bar seemed to believe him, and began to clap for the feat.

The mysterious Unicorn claps as well, the grin never leaving his face "So that's what he really looks like? The Blood red coat, black and red mane, dark eyes? That truly does seem fearsome!" He chuckles, speaking a bit louder than the clapping.

Blast turns to the Unicorn "Yeah, he was quite a demonic-looking pony, I have no doubt that if you saw him, you would have trembled. But I had the courage to face him!" He puffs his chest out again, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Wow, and you fought him, and made him run away?" He says, his humor at the statements and story becoming more noticeable. "That must be a hard story to beat!"

Blast smirks "Can you do any better, what have you done that can be more heroic than fighting an assassin and winning?" he says, the smaller, younger Unicorn before him couldn't have done anything better than that, even if it was a lie.

The un-named Unicorn gives a smirk of his own "Well, my story isn't very heroic, more of a comedic one. Its about this one Earth pony i met." He chuckles, getting the crowd's attention.

The unicorn grins, and begins "I had just left from a small town, having stayed there for a day to rest from my travels, I prefer to travel by night anyway. As I was walking along the path to this town, I noticed a small campfire on the side of the road, an Earth pony sat on his pack, a few hard cider bottles at his sides. He was obviously drunk off his flank." the Unicorn says, then puts on a mock thinking face

"You know, he looked a lot like you, Blast I believe your name was." The Unicorn smirks.

"I was just going to continue on my way, but then he called out to me, I believe he said something along the lines of "Give me your money, kid!" as he held up a long stick. trying to hold it like a sword" The Unicorn laughs "It was quite funny, so I laughed and said to maybe ask nicer next time. He didn't like that very much, and started to approach me threateningly, I was still chuckling" He looks up at the larger Earth pony, wondering if its clicked yet.

Blast apparently didn't understand yet, having the confident smirk still, believing his story to be better. The Unicorn grins once more, and takes a small sip of his drink before continuing.

"When he got to me, he swung the stick at me. I was able to move out of the way, and grab the other side of the stick, pulling it away from his drunken grasp. When the pony readied himself again, he tried to punch me with his bare hooves, and in response I hit him over the head with the stick hard, causing him to fall onto his flank" This got a couple of laughs and chuckles out of the audience.

Blast seemed unimpressed."Is that it, you beat a drunk? HA! That's not even funny!" He sneers, looking even more triumphant than before.

"Im not done, Blast" The young Unicorn says "It was funny when he acted like nothing happened, and said -Good! Seems like you know how to defend from a drunken attacker!- He was trying to pass off his attacking as a form of 'Test'" Again, a few more laughs from the interested crowd.

"He asked my name, so he can tell his friends about this 'noble fighter'. I smiled, and told him my name, going along with it." The Unicorn smiles to the crowd "You should have seen his eyes, they were as round as your cider mugs! He crawled back, and ran off into the forest on the side of the road, leaving the camp, his pack and fire" He finishes, the crowd looked confused.

The Unicorn chuckles, then goes back to his table, and carries over a pack, and a long stick, dropping them in front of Blast, who had widened eyes, finally remembering the night spoken of.

"I think these are yours, Blast" The unicorn says, and turns, walking to the entrance of the bar, then turns back to the still confused crowd. "Out of all the stories you told tonight Blaze, only one part of them was true."

The Unicorn smiles widely, and chuckles "You did in fact meet, and fought Vanishing Whisper, but you ran, you were the coward" The unknown pony walks out into the night, door closing behind him.

For once during the night, the entire bar was silent, some having realized who they were talking to. Blast shook his head, and picked up his things, leaving the stick, and sat back down, not feeling like drinking anymore tonight. One of his friends turned to Blast, eyes wide. "B-blast...W-was that..?" He asked the question all of them were wanting to ask, most not wanting to believe it was true.

Blast looked down into his drink "T-that...was the assassin, Vanishing Whisper….."

The rest of the crowd is silent, some didn't believe it, others immediately went to alert the guards stationed here.

The guards never found anything, not even a trail.

On the outskirts of town, the Unicorn, now revealed as Vanishing Whisper, walked down the road to the next town.

Alright! The preview of my back-story has been made! The next chapter will start from scratch, giving the life of Whisper from a kid to past this event.

Please remember to drop a review my way if you liked it, as well as following me!

Till then, Ja Ne~! _-Vanishing Whisper_


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! 3 reviews in the first 2 hours of being up!? *SPASMS* I love you guys! Im so glad you guys believe that I am doing something original!  
The last chapter was the prologue, basically you get to see what Whisper had built up to. In this chapter we start from the beginning, as in the very beginning of Whisper's journey.

I hope to see lots of likes and shares and follows and reviews and BLAAAARG! *In one of those weird happy moods*

Hope you enjoy! -Vanishing Whisper

On the border of the Everfree forest there is a house, the walls were a bland dull green color, the roof a light grey. The house was situated in the middle of a large clearing, dark green grass grew tall and untamed, with a small creek running through it all. A small dirt path led to the house, a small bridge going over the creek, the path no doubt led to a nearby town or village. There was a soft breeze, causing the grass to wave about.

A small pony ran through the grass, jumping over the small creek towards the house. He had a dark orange, near brown coat. His mane was a much brighter orange, with dark grey streaks through it, his tail only being the same dark grey, both being fairly long and unkept. Deep ocean Blue eyes looked forward, his destination the only thing on his mind; the house.

This was the young Vanishing Whisper, but at this time he went by a different name, his real name was Gust. His family had all been named after something air or wind related. His Father was Gale, his sister was Breeze, and his unborn brother's name was to be Hurricane. His mother was the only one without a name like theirs, having been from a different family, her name was Flora.

His family was not very well off, having actually been quite poor. But they lived a fairly happy life, out and away from the village. They could get by, but didn't have many luxuries, but they didnt need them. They were content where they were in this world.

Well….everyone but Gust, he wanted to see the world, battle evil villains and save a princess! He wanted to be an adventurer. He didnt want to be in this house all his life. In fact, Gust had been making plans to leave. He knew that with the new Sibling times would get tougher, and his family would have to work harder in order to support them, and his father didnt get paid much at his job, and already takes overtime.

So the obvious solution, in Gust's mind, was to run away. His family wouldnt have to work harder, and he got to live his life of adventure, everyone won right? Gust knew that he would miss them, and that he would have to hide so he wouldnt be found by someone. So he had been planning this, and he was going to leave tonight, this was his big chance, as well as the last day he would see his family in a long time, so he was making it good. He had done all of the chores, did not fight with his sister, and was really nice today.

He would miss them all so much, his family, and his friends from town, but he had to do this. His family would be better off, only supporting two, instead of 3.

As Gust made his way to the house, he noticed it was almost time, and couldnt help but feel a tinge of nervousness as he made his way inside. As he went inside, a most wonderful smell entered his nose. Gust made his way to the smell, heading into the kitchen, he looked inside and-

"Surprize!" Gust Jumped as he saw his family all around the table, smiling with a Happy birthday sign strung on the wall. Gust's eyes widened, he...forgot his own birthday. He was 6 years old today. The smell that had allured him had been his favorite dessert; Freshly made cheesecake. But ...that was a lot of money to get the expensive sweet cake.

Tears were brought to his eyes, he was going to leave them on the night of his birthday! Even when they spent more money on this birthday than any of the others... He was going to leave them on such a happy day.

"I-I love you all s-so much.." he says, the tears falling freely as he bounds forwards, hugging the closest one, his father. His father seemed surprised, but smiles, hugging his son back tightly. His sister and mother both join in, smiles on their faces as they hug Gust, unknowingly for the last time in a very long time.

Gust cries freely, knowing he already made his decision, he had to leave tonight. Soon he got out of the hug, and split the cake between his family. As he sat with the sweet cake in front of him, and ate slowly, this being the last meal with his family. The rest of them ate normally, not knowing of his plans.

"So Gust...would you like your presents now… or later?" His father asks, still with a mouth full od the delicious cake, for which he got a nudge from his wife.

Gust's eyes widened once more, They had gotten him presents too! Why did they have to go out on this day!? Gust could feel his enthusiasm about leaving die a little as 1 medium-sized box was placed on the table. It wasn't wrapped, just a brown cardboard box with a lid.

"Y-you didnt have to get me anything Dad, you have other things to worry about…" Gust says, shakily moving the box closer.

"Nonsense!" his father says, smiling "This has actually been something that Ive been setting money aside for a while." His father beems.

Gust opened the lid off of the box, his mother kissing his father on the cheek, both smiling. Gust looks down inside, and his eyes widen in awe, shock, and complete and utter joy. For within the hooves of Gust, was 'The encyclopedia and history of magic' the large book that had everything known about magic so far.

This was very special to Gust, because he was the only unicorn in the family, his sister was a pegasus, his mother one as well, and his father was an earth. His family couldn't afford a teacher to teach him, so Gust grew up basically as an earth pony, never learning how to use magic at all, not even how to access it. But books like these costed bits, lots of bits.

Gust looked up with widened eyes "Y-you got me...t-the encyclopedia?! B-but this cost-"

He was cut off by his father "As I said son, I had been setting money aside for it for a while. And since we can't teach you, we figured you could teach yourself…" He said beeming

"D-dad...Mom...Thank you so much!" Gust rushes out of his chair, and jumps at them, to which they both caught him and hugged him. "I promise il learn everything in it, and become the best magic user ever!"

His parents smile "Im sure you will sweety, and you will make us so proud" his mother says, kissing Gust on the forehead

Gust lets go, and starts flipping through the pages,just looking at some random pictures, he could read this while he was traveling, and finally learn magic! Gust always was fascinated by magic, and now he could finally be able to learn it himself!

Gust and his family enjoyed the rest of their cake, Gust having small, enjoyable chat with his parents about what he would do with his magic once he practices.

"And then Il make a big explosion in the sky, the shape of a giant lightning dragon! It will be the coolest thing you guys will ever see!" Gust promises, smiling at his chuckling family.

"Im sure it will be a great day when you do that, and you'l make us so proud" his mother says, enjoying her son's energatic enthusiasm. She went over, and started to collect up the plates on the table, taking them over to the sink.

"Well, Happy Birthday Gust. Its getting close to bed-time, so why don't you go head for bed?" His father says, patting Gust on the back.

"Ok dad! Thank you so much for the party!" Gust hugs his father once again, and then his mother, before running off into his room.

The two parents watched him leave into his room, Gust's father, Gale, smiled to his wife, and kissed her cheek softly. "He is such a good kid, we did good, Flora" He says

His mother kisses his cheek in return "I know we did, but I can't help but feel like something is off…" Flora says, frowning slightly "And I just cant put my hoof on it…"

"Im sure its nothing, dear, Maybe in the morning we can take Gust out to town to see his friends?" Gale offers.

"Yeah...tomarrow morning…" Flora says.

(2 Hours later)

Gust layed in his bed, faking sleep. He knew that his parents checked in on him before they themselves went to bed, so he waited. His backpack was behind the door, ready to be picked up as soon as he was ready. He realized it was now quite a bit heavier, now holding a very thick book. In addition to the book, he had a few empty notepads, to keep a journal as he made his way around Equestria and beyond. Some food, at least a week's worth, a canteen for water as well as refillable.

He would add more to is as he went, he supposed, Maybe as he got older he would get a much larger pack, and hold all of his treasures from adventuring. And maybe a weapon!

Gust realized something pretty important, he had no weapon. Well, this was understandable, to most people's knowledge, Equestria is a peaceful place, and weapons aren't really needed. But should he encounter trouble...he had no way to defend himself.

He would try to get one when he was older, he figured. He didnt like the thought of fighting...let alone killi-

Gust closed his eyes tight, hearing the door to his room open, he tried to slow his breathing, faking sleep as well as he could. If he was found awake, he could say he was still jittery from the amount of sugar in his system, but it risked them checking again...So he waited patiently, waiting for the door to close again.

In what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few short seconds, the door closed again. Gust gave a small sigh in relief, then slowly got out of his bed, being as quiet as possible. He went over to his pack, and strung it over his back, making no sound.

He waited once more, ear pressed against the door. His parents had a squeaky door, and he waited for that sound to signify that his parents went to bed. Gust had made sure to keep his door oiled,as well as the front door, so that he can get outside without any noise.

Then he heard the long Squeeeeeeeek! Then a click. He waited a few more minutes, letting them get comfortable in their beds, then slowly opened his door, luckily with no sound. Gust slowly walked out of his room, not bothering to close the door, and made his way to the kitchen, on which he placed a note:

_Dear family,_

_I am running away, please do not look for me, I'm sure Il be fine. I am going because I know that things will get tougher, and I don't want father to work that hard just to support us all. I'm going to go out into the world and adventure, just like I dreamed._

_I promise to come back one day, when Im older. And I'l be able to help out a lot more, maybe if I can earn money while I'm out here I can send it to you to help out.._

_I love you all,_

_Gust_

Gust held in his tears, the paper already having a few wet spots on it from when he first wrote it, he had other things to get to … He turned away from the kitchen, slowly making his way over to the front door, and with a shaky hoof opened the door.

He was met with a cold wind, the moon high above giving him just as much light so that he can see fairly fine. Gust shivered as he stepped out onto the cold grass, closing the door slowly behind him. He took a deep breath, before he started a slow trot down the dirt path into the town.

He stopped as he reached the bridge that crossed the small creek, and turned back to the house. How long would it be until he would see this house again? How long would it be until he saw his family again?

Gust shook his head to clear his thoughts, he would see them one day, and he would see his family...He had other things to focus on….

Gust turned away from the house, and ran as fast as he could down the path to town, the house fading away behind him. He kept running, not needed to care about noise anymore. He would make his family proud, and he was helping them this way..

(About 20 minutes Later, In town)

Gust walked down the path, and had finally made it into town. He made his way to his destination: The marketplace. The town wasnt that large, but it was just off from the main roads, making it a popular spot for traveling sales-ponies wanting rest. Gust had planned to hide into one of their large carts, and make his way to the next town, and then onto the next. From their he would try and get any refill of supplies and then set off on hoof.

It had seemed so simple in his mind, but he knew that it could be really bad if he was found out, they might kick him out and leave him at best...But it was a chance he had to take. He walked around the marketplace, looking for the place where the carts were put.

When he saw the carts, he smiled, there was one cart that was just about to be hooked up, and it had a thick tarp over it too! Gust looked around, not seeing a pony, and made his way to the cart, before pulling himself inside quickly, making only a little noise.

It was quite roomy inside, with only a few wares left in the cart, He must of had a good day today with sales. What was left seemed to be a few supplies, a bit of food, some blankets, and a lantern.

Gust thought for a second, he could use the lantern to get light in the cart, but that risked being found….But the tarp over the cart seemed really thick...it might not shine through…

Gust listened for a minute, and when he heard nothing, he turned on the lantern, nad quickly popped his head outside of the cart, and checked. The light didn't shine through at all! This was perfect! Gust went back under the tarp, and shut off the light.

Now all he had to do was wait for the sales-pony to come and get the cart and go…

Gust waited for a bit, but it was late...very late. His blinking becoming slower, his eyelids heavy. Soon he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, and fell asleep inside the wagon. He had no dream, just dark, dreamless sleep.

(Hours passed: ?)

Gust was awoken when his head was hit against the wagonside, his eyes jerking open as he holds in a cry of pain. He was moving! He felt as the wagon made its way over a bumpy dirt road, he had done it! As his head cleared of sleep, as well as the nagging pain from his head, he heard the sound of some pony's hooves trotting along with the cart, the sales-pony.

Gust hoped he hadnt been heard, he wanted to get as far away from his home as possible. Gust knew that he would have guards looking for him, as well as other ponies searching for the runaway unicorn. Gust had thought of a new name, but figured that he could wear a cloak or do something to hide his coat color.

Gust yawned, not making a sound still. Gust slowly took off his pack, setting it beside him. Now would be as good a time as any to get some more rest, and he could use his bag as a pillow to keep from hitting his head again. He closed his eyes as he laid down again, eventually able to sleep once more.

(Unknown time later)

Gust woke on his own this time, but his eyes widened as he realized something.

The cart had stopped!

Gust froze, and stayed quiet, but he heard the sound of hooves in the background, coming closer. He didn't know how long it had been, but he knew they were quite far away from home. He didnt know what he would do if he was- His thoughts were cut off as the tarp was flipped up.

There was a stallion, and earth from what Gust could see, the pony's coat was a bright green, his mane and tail being a dark green. Gust noticed that the pony didnt looked surprised, and didn't seem angry. In fact, the pony was smiling!

"I see you are awake, little one, sleep well?" He said in a soft voice, not much deeper than his own.

The question startled Gust, he knew?! But why hadn't he done anything?

Gust nodded slowly, wanting to be nice, but had a grip on his bag in case he needed to run.

The stallion seemed to notice this, and smiles kindly. "Dont worry, I don't mind some company on my trip, I am curious of as to why you are stowing away. You arent in trouble are you?" He asks

Gust answers "N-no sir...I just was leaving that town...to see the world" He says simply

The stallion frown slightly "But what about your family...surly they are worried?" He looks down, pulling the tarp off and starting to fold it.

Gust thought quickly "I...have no family sir…" he said, lying

The stallion stops, and looks to Gust, eyes visably softening "Oh...I'm sorry…" He finishes the tarp, and hoofs it to Gust, who places it in the corner.

"I-its ok sir...I just have dreamed of traveling all over Equestria...I just wanted to travel with the wagon for a few towns, then I can leave you to go off on my own…." Gust says, hoping that the pony doesn't get upset with that request.

To his relief, the pony smiles "Well of course you can! My name is Leaf by the way, I sell fresh vegetables, so I have to sell them quickly, before they go bad, Nice to meet you!"

Gust smiles "Thank you Mr. Leaf. I promise to be good!" He stands up, a bit wobbly because he slept so much, and his legs were asleep.

"No need to thank me" Leaf says, harnessing himself into the wagon, starting to walk down the path once more again. " I haven't had someone to talk to in a long time, besides a few other sales-ponies i sometimes run into.

Gust smiles again, he liked this pony, and he let him go with him! It really worked! He was on his very own path, the path of adventure!

As they traveled for a couple minutes, Leaf stopped talking about the difference between broccoli and cauliflower "Say, I never got your name, mind telling me what it was?"

Gust hesitated a bit, but then replied….

"My name….Is Whisper"

….

Annnnd Done! This one I think is a bit longer than the last one, I kinda spent a lot more time on it that I did more important things, so I hope its good.

I hope you all noticed that it isn't "Vanishing Whisper" yet, that will come in due time. This is gonna be one heck of a story guys, and Im so glad that I get your guy's support. The three reviews and the likes that the story got made me write it faster!

So like, share, follow, and review! Thank you all so much! -Whisper~


End file.
